Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an animal toy. More specifically, the present invention relates to a motorized animal toy that can provide interactive play between the owner and the animal.
Background Information
A long-standing practice exists for providing toys for animals. In particular, many animals, such as dogs, enjoy chasing or retrieving various types of objects such as sticks, balls, flying discs, and the like. Many breeds have an enhanced enjoyment in “playing fetch” in that such activities have been bred into such lines. Retrievers, bird dogs or gun dogs have been bred to retrieve game foul, spaniels to flush birds from the brush, and other such similar activities. Typically, such breads can be entertained by retrieving a flying disc made from a plastic material.